


See you amongst the star

by Mallibu1369



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallibu1369/pseuds/Mallibu1369
Summary: My English is really bad. I also wrote this at midnight. So it'll be kind of bad. Sorry.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Chris Pratt
Kudos: 4





	See you amongst the star

SEE YOU AMONGST THE STARS

**Pair : Pascalpratt (Pedro Pascal/Chris Pratt)**

**Type : AU**

_____

_‘To Pedro,_

_I probably write this letter just in case I have the courage to send it to you which is never ever gonna happen. I think. We are not close and I reckon you totally have no idea who I am. But maybe you’ll accidentally receive this.’_

“Break’s over.” Chris stopped writing as his friend, Johnny, stood up with a tray in his hands. “Come Chris.” He got off the bench.

“Yeah coming.” He kept his things tidy in his leather bag and followed behind.

Walking into the scene, Chris felt like he was in a whole new world. Even though he had managed and seen it like a thousand times, he was always thrilled and excited to see it again and again. 

It was a house scene for an 00s romcom movie, decorated in bohemian style. While the actors and actresses are getting their make-up ready, The crews, including Chris, brainstormed to improvise on a problem. The front door was broken and they had to fix it real quick. Finally, they made it!

“Let’s check it.” A man opened the door and closed. It worked but it was distorted. Every time it was closed, it made an annoying sound like a dying cat and was not fit into the frame. “Ok, we have to do it again.”

Chris sighed heavily but the weight was suddenly lifted off his chests when he saw him. In the garden, Pedro practiced his lead role mirthly with other cast amongst the crowd. The way he smiled made his heart sway. He was perfect in his outfit, plain white T-shirt with flannel jacket and jeans. ‘What is wrong with me? Stop it, you have to work.’he thought. 

Despite his words, For a moment, Chris couldn’t get his eyes off him. He was completely enchanted by his smile, almost like being hypnotized. He got back to work again as his friend called him out.

_‘Once the camera is rolling. It’s time for the casts to play their roles. I don’t know what to describe your portrayal. It was really good and pleasant. You acted exactly like what I imagined it would be when I first read the screenplay. When it came to the heartbreak scene, seriously, you almost made me cry. I know it might sound pathetic, but it’s true._

_Your act inspired me. You gave me a spark. ’_

_\---_

“Uh, Lenson,” Chris called Lenson, the director out. “May I have a word.”

“Of course. What is it?”

“It’s about the lighting. So this is The date scene and it’s night, right? And I think...”

Not far away from them. Pedro, who was heading to talk to Lenson about his roles, saw them talking and distanced a little bit to give them privacy. 

Back to Chris and Lenson. Chris went to adjust the lights.

“I just think if I do like this, it’ll provide us some kind of retro vibe.” He tried to share his point of view about how the lighting would work better.

“Hmm. It suits the story better.” Lenson was amazed looking at the scene, “Why didn’t I hit on that when I write the script? Man, that’s genius.”

Chris smiled meekly. “Nah, it’s nothing.”

Pedro waited until they separated from each other to work and went to ask Lenson. “James.”

“Yeah?”

“Who was that?”

“Chris Pratt, he’s the production designer. Why?”

“Nothing, just curious. Anyway, I’m a little bit confused about this part.”

_‘Today lighting really suited you, skin sparkly as pearl, hair raven as onyx. Those shimmers in your eyes possess my desire entirely despite a million stars. You made my heart sways._

_I know there won’t be that time you are mine. But I’m right here waiting...’_

\---

In his free time like lunch, sometimes he spent time thinking about the screenplay he was working on and things. Deep inside him, Chris really wanted to be a director and screenwriter like his grandfather. He took after him almost everything. He had some screenplays and novels but they weren’t good enough for the movie industry. But he didn't give up on his dream. The writing was not the hard part. The connection of the story was.

“Hey, Need some company?” 

Chris didn’t know who it was. When he looked up it was Pedro. “H-Hey, Yeah sure.” 

“Your friends are not around?”

“One is sick and others are out for...things.” His heart was beating so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack. “I’m Chris Pratt, by the way.”

“Yeah, I know who you are.” They shook hands. “Pedro Pascal.”

“And I know who you are too,” Chris said with a smile.

“So, You’re the production designer.”

“Yes.”

“I’m pretty impressive, actually. Did you design that bohemian house?”

“Just most of it, not all.”

“Like which part?”

“Like...umm...The living room, garden, and all the bedroom.”

“Garden is the best part.”

“Thank you,” Chris sipped on his drink to clear the blush on his face. Then he spotted the table Pedro always sat on which was full with his celebrity friends. “You’re not with your friends?”

“I just want a new atmosphere.”

_What did he mean by atmosphere?_ Chris doubted.

His friends weren’t here with him to have lunch so it was only him and Pedro talking about their life. Chris had a chance to get to know him and also had a chance to be intimate. Pedro was quite friendly as he thought. He was easy-going, a good advisor and quite a doubtful person. Pedro mostly was the one who asked first and Chris answered. It was a long conversation until the break was over.

\---

Their friendship grew stronger. Pedro started having lunch at his table more often that Chris’ friend was surprised he was there with them,chattering. Pedro often picked on Chris on the set with help from Lenson. Sometimes he paid back. It was fun. Chris wished he could stay like this forever.

_‘I know it was a very short period we got to know each other. As our intimacy glooms I couldn’t resist looking at you all the time you are in the radius of my sight. Didn’t wish you to feel the same, just being alongside you is good enough. You are my...How could I compare such a precious you to anything exists?_

_It is near the end now. The wrap is tomorrow. After that, we will be in our life. I think it's time to say goodbye. Yes, I’m sad but not like a brokenhearted crying all night long. And I think it’s the best I keep this letter to myself_ _because I'm scared of losing you forever if you ever read this._ _When I miss these days, it’ll remind me. It was amazing to know someone like you._

_I’m really sorry if my choice of words is somehow corny and lame. I don’t know why I’m apologizing when I keep this letter from you anyway. Screw it. Guess this is a goodbye._

_See you amongst the stars,_

_Your secret admirer_

\---

Standing at the balcony of his room, Pedro looked up to the starry night sky with a piece of paper in his hand. A paper from his secret admirer.

\---

“Shit! Fuck, fuck! Where is it?” Chris arrived early to the studio to find his lost belongings. As he was searching for it, a familiar voice caught his attention. “Looking for something?”

Chris lifted his head up to see Pedro holding his paper and went completely speechless. So Pedro started, “Did you write this?” He walked closer.

Should I lie? But what’s the point? Chris thought. “Yes, I wrote it. How did you get it?"

"You dropped it. Someone saw it with my name at the front, so they sent it to me."

Chris knew right then and there that he was in trouble, BIG trouble. Pedro stopped before him twelve inches apart. He could hear Chris swallow hard in his throat and see fear in his eyes. He didn’t mean to scare him so he said something. “I like it.” He held out the paper.

“What?” Slight confusion on Chris’ face, he took back his thing.

“You heard me.”

“I thought you would hate me.”

“Hate you? Was that really what you thought?” Pedro smirked.

Chris nodded. Just nodded. His action was priceless. His face blushed pink and it became red when Pedro brushed his lips upon his. It was a quick kiss not arousal but tender. Pedro thought if he did further Chris wouldn’t be able to take it. 

Pedro asked, “Does that mean I hate you?”

“N-no”

“My god! You ok? You look like you gonna get sick.”

“No no. It’s just...Can we go somewhere else?”

“Somewhere to eat?”

“That would be nice.”

With that, Pedro wrapped his arm around Chris’ neck, leading him to the nearby exit. “So where to?”


End file.
